Assurance
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe has been having nightmares which she's reluctant to talk about since it involves the turtles.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Assurance**

The 18 year old turtles headed into the dojo for training. They got their weapons and formed a circle.

"Today, we'll be focusing on stealth," Leo explained and then instructed, "I want the rest of you to hide while I try to find you. The one who can stay hidden the longest is the winner. Now let's begin."

Leo sat on the floor in the lotus position and closed his eyes. His brothers rushed to find good hiding spots in the dojo.

Eventually, Leo opened his eyes and saw an empty dojo. He started looking for his brothers.

A few minutes later, Leo heard a stomach growl. He made his way over to the weapons area and found Mikey.

"I was hungry," Mikey admitted.

"I thought you ate," Leo said.

"I did but I got hungry again."

"You can eat again after training."

Just then, Mikey and Leo heard a thud. They ran back into the dojo and saw that Raph had landed on the ground.

"You all right, Raph?" Leo asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Leo," Raph replied. "Guess the ceiling bars weren't a good hiding place."

"Looks like Donny's the winner," Mikey said.

Just then, Donny came out of the closet. He had a worried look on his face.

"You all right, Donny?" Leo asked with concern.

"I think something's up with Chloe," Donny admitted. "I wish I knew what it was."

"Why don't you ask her?" Mikey suggested.

"I will when I have the chance," Donny said.

"Hopefully it's nothing bad," Raph said.

The turtles continued training for another half hour. After Leo dismissed his brothers, the four of them put their weapons away, got some water from the water fountain, and left the dojo.

* * *

Donny and 11 year old Chloe Calls were working in the lab. They were working on upgrades for the Battle Shell and Zippy Shellmobile.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern, noticing that Chloe looked distracted.

"I will be," Chloe replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm not ready to but I'll let you know when I am."

Donny nodded in understanding. Then he and Chloe continued to work on the upgrades.

* * *

 _Chloe entered the living room and was surprised to see all of the turtles' belongings there. Just then, the turtles entered the room and surrounded her._

 _"What's going on?" Chloe inquired._

 _"We're moving back to the lair," Raph said coldly._

 _"Donny removed your number from our Shell Cells and blocked it," Leo said without emotion._

 _"Why would you do that?" Chloe asked in disbelief._

 _"We can't be friends anymore since you have no feelings," Mikey said venomously. "You're the most heartless person I know."_

 _"We never want to see you again," Donny said firmly. "Goodbye forever."_

 _The turtles started moving their items out of the living room. Chloe rushed out of the room as quickly as she could._

* * *

Raph left the dojo after spending time working out on the punching bag. He was on his way to his room when he heard sniffling.

He headed for Mikey's room since he figured that the sound would be coming from there. He opened the door and saw Mikey sleeping soundly.

After that, he headed for Donny's room and peeked in. Raph saw that Donny was sleeping peacefully.

Raph headed for Leo's room and looked inside. Leo was in his bed fast asleep.

A few minutes later, Raph heard the sniffling sound again. He tracked down the sound and was surprised to hear it coming from Chloe's room since she was the last person he expected that sound to be coming from.

Raph quietly entered Chloe's room and saw her with her face buried in her pillow. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Raph asked with concern.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet," Chloe said while sitting up. Raph noticed that her cheeks were wet.

"What if I text the others?"

"All right but I can't guarantee I'll be ready to talk."

Raph nodded in understanding and texted his brothers. Several minutes later, Leo, Mikey, and Donny entered the room.

"Chloe, you all right?" Donny asked with concern, gathering Chloe in his arms.

"Not really," Chloe admitted, her voice breaking. Then she wrapped her arms around Donny, buried her face in his plastron, and broke down completely.

The turtles wondered what could've happened since Chloe rarely ever broke down. Mikey slipped out of the room and came back several minutes later with a glass of water and a warm washcloth.

"Here, drink this," Mikey instructed, handing the glass to Chloe who accepted it and started drinking the water. Mikey gently wiped Chloe's face with the warm washcloth.

"Ready to talk about it?" Leo gently encouraged.

"I've been having nightmares the past couple nights but tonight was the worst," Chloe admitted. Then she explained her nightmare and the turtles were shocked by the time she finished.

"We'd never cut you out of our lives," Raph told Chloe.

"We don't plan to move back to the lair anytime soon if ever," Leo said.

"You're not heartless," Mikey said. "You're one of the sweetest people we know."

"Chloe, you're more than just our friend," Donny said. "You're our family and we love you."

"I love all of you, too," Chloe said and she and Donny tightened their hold on each other. Then Leo, Raph, and Mikey joined in.

Chloe and the turtles released each other several minutes later. Chloe laid back down and covered herself with her blanket.

"Do you need us to stay in here tonight?" Donny asked Chloe.

"I'll be fine," Chloe replied with confidence.

"Let us know if you need anything," Leo instructed.

"I will," Chloe promised and then drifted off to sleep. The turtles quietly left the room and headed for their own rooms.

The End


End file.
